Beautiful Disaster
by BurningPassion95
Summary: When Dr. Eggman finds an old document created by his grandfather, he refurbishes it to his liking. At the time of truth, something goes wrong, and everyone is in danger! Now its up to the Sonic Team to stop it before it destroys everything in its path!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Beautiful Disaster.

Dr. Eggman frowned at his computer as another "ERROR" pop up interrupted his research, only to leave him questioning what problem had occurred. Furiously typing once again, he began to grumble under his breath growing tired of the miscalculations.

"What's the matter?" Bokun, a younger minion and aid to Dr. Eggman asked quietly, trying not to upset him any further.

Eggman looked at the screen quietly and then let out a deep breath. "It must be the interior balance…but I believe once I have inserted this micro chip, it will start functioning correctly."

Bokun looked at the screen, which had a strange blue print with different algebraic patterns and sketches, much to complicated to comprehend.

"Not to be to nosy or anything…but what are you creating anyway?" Bokun whispered.

Dr. Eggman began to grin excitedly. "I am finishing one of my grandfathers old blue prints that he never completed. I found it in the computer hard drive not too long ago…it is actually quite fascinating and could be very useful in retrieving those chaos emeralds. Look." He pointed at the screen that now had a rough draft of different ideas.

"Wow…your grandpa was quite the genius! There must be over fifty blue prints on here!" Bokun gasped.

Dr. Eggman nodded in agreement while he began typing again. "There is one here that I am most interested in. Project number 9. It has a proposal of creating a machine that can rein burst health, strength, and knowledge. I am suspecting it was a creation meant for Shadow a long time ago, but with my additional research and constructing, I could create a valuable addition to our little family."

"Addition? Are you thinking about creating another robot or something?" Bokun asked rather intrigued.

"Possibly…like I said its all needing work. I am not sure what purposes I could direct it towards, but there is defiantly a promise to it." Eggman added looking quite thoughtful.

"Either way its going to help us in the long run of getting those emeralds and destroying that arrogant son of a hedgehog…Sonic wont know what hit him." Eggman mumbled.

Bokun smiled rather happily. "Yeah and just think, you could create a whole new and better Robotropolis!"

Dr. Eggman nodded with a devious grin.

"All will go according to plan. I estimate within a few days I will have it up and running!"

"Well Doctor I know that you're a genius and all but creating an entire civilization might take a bit longer-"

"I am talking about the machine Bokun." Eggman snapped. "Besides don't ever question my abilities, I could create anything in any amount of time given if I wanted!"

"O-Of course sir! My bad!" Bokun stated rather quickly, trying to sugar coat the tension.

Dr. Eggman began writing something down and then handed it to Bokun who took it curiously.

"What's this?"

"A very important list of things I need you to go pick up. Have the supplies back here less than an hour. Understand?"

Bokun nodded with a grin, and gave a trainee salute. "Yes sir! You can count on me!"

A/N. Hey Guys! I am really looking forward to being apart of the ! This is my very first chapter and story to publish, so please let me know what you think so far! Please look over my profile for some important details that relate to you all! Read and Review and God Bless!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was not long before Dr. Eggman had put together a large and fairly dangerous looking contraption in the lab. Carefully wiring the engine in the back, the machine began to come alive as lights flickered and pumps contracted, making a large booming noise.

"Is it broken?" Bokun yelled to Eggman who was adjusting dials on the front.

Dr. Eggman ignored him as his pushed a few buttons, which silenced the sounds coming from the machine.

"Of course its not broken…that was the exhaust from the engine. All is working fine and I think its ready to run its course. Where did you put the bag of bulbs?"

Dr. Eggman began looking in cabinets and drawers as Bokun looked curiously at the mechanism.

"You know what Doctor? It sort of resembles a big oven…what's the flap here for?" he asked pointing to a piece of black leather hanging over a conveyer belt.

"That is where the robot will exert from…step aside." Eggman said as he bent inside.

"What are you doing now?"

"I am screwing some lights inside to help me see anything if it breaks down…which it shouldn't, but better to be safe than sorry when working with something like this."

Bokun looked it over once more quietly as Eggman backed up and put away the tools.

"So…when are you actually going to start the machine?"

"Here in just a moment, I need to get the raw material out of my case." He said while walking into the lab closet.

"Raw material?" Bokun whispered.

Eggman came back out holding a few different bags, all which held key ingredients to his work.

"This here is some extracted cell plant, part of which will give the robot a natural high IQ. In this bag is DNA characteristics for its chemistry line…and finally, we have one alternate energy source, a chaos emerald, which will help it survive. Once I have placed all together, we can run the machine."

Bokun took a peek in one of the bags only to gag at the smell.

"Ewe! Why does it have such a bad odor?"

Eggman looked over and glared with a hard gaze rather upset. "Bokun! Get out of my laundry you little tramp!"

Bokun backed up surprised and stunned at the same time rather upset.

"Ahh-sorry!" he yelled while running out of the room.

Eggman shook his head while trying to get back on track of what he was doing. Placing all the ingredients on different trays, he placed them all inside while adjusting the dials again.

"Alright…here goes-."

"DOCTOR EGGMAN!"

Surprised, Dr. Eggman absentmindedly pushed an alternate button that was completely diverse. The engine roared to life and the lights came on automatically.

"Bokun! What on earth could you possibly-"

"Its-" he stopped in mid sentence in awe at the machine that began working.

"You started the machine without me?" he whispered his pointy horns drooping in disappointment.

Confused, Eggman turned around and gasped in shock. Flipping the switch off, he let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to anger towards Bokun.

"What were you screaming about earlier?" he said trying to hold his temper back.

"I was going to let you know that Decoe and Bocoe just woke up from recovery state so the updates were successful."

"Was that it?"

"Yup…why?"

"Go over there and do not talk, touch, or move from that spot. Understand?" Dr. Eggman demanded pointing to the corner.

Bokun nodded quickly and got out of the way.

"Good…"

Looking back over the controls, Eggman switched the engine to life. Bokun peeked over anxiously waiting, hoping to have a better view. Glancing over to Eggman, he gave a pleading "I'm sorry" look.

"Alright fine you can come back but don't touch anything." Eggman grumbled just as Bokun grinned coming quickly to his side.

A/N. Eggman is at it again! What is he up to? ;) Well I am so excited for this story! Please read and review and check out my profile, God bless!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The machines lights came on and a glow of white mist encased from the inside. Both Eggman and Bokun taking a step back, watched as a bulge started to enter on the conveyer belt under the leather flap.

"Oh my gosh it looks like its giving birth!" Bokun yelled over the engine. He quickly received a smack on the head for the loud outburst.

Half way through the process the lights began to flicker off and on. Eggman looked over to the monitor, which said there was a loose connection in the back. As Eggman walked over to fix it the switch, Bokun sat down to watch as the creature continued to come out of the machine.

Eggman came back a moment later to see Bokun resting upon the control box.

"Bokun you get off that right now or I will smack you so hard you won't be able to sit back down!" he bellowed.

Surprised, he jumped up nearly knocking over the metal device, but instead tripped over the wires connected to it.

"WARNING! WARNING! AREA 24-48 HAS BEEN CORRUPTED!" the computer voice rang off.

"Ahh! What's happening?" Bokun yelled as he skittishly tried to untangle the mess of wires from his feet.

The engine continued to roar this time much louder. The bulge that was originally inside the machine had made its way out and was now resting lifelessly.

The alarms stopped and the lights dimmed back to its original lighting. Bokun and Eggman quietly stared at the creature both in shock and curiosity. Lying across the belt was a medium sized creature that was covered in a dark thick mash, similar to a wet pile of mud.

"Is…is it dead?" Bokun whispered now free of the wires.

Eggman didn't answer but instead walked towards it with a dark scowl, moderately upset and curious at the same time.

The bulge began to move with a slight growl. Both Eggman and Bokun froze.

Carefully with shaking hands, Dr. Eggman began to lift the mash off the creature.

He let out a gasp as an animal like ear poked out. Soon its whole body was awake. Backing away carefully, Eggman took Bokun and pushed him towards it.

"Go see what it is."

"But…what if attacks me?" Bokun protested.

Eggman shoved him once more. Bokun walked towards the bulge again, and carefully pulled back the mash.

"Please don't eat me…please don't-" he stopped immediately.

"Bokun, what is it?"

The little creature just shook his head all to confused.

"Doctor…you have to come see this! It's a girl! It's a hedgehog or something…I think its naked!" he added covering his eyes rather distressed.

Doctor Eggman walked over and saw it was indeed a girl…a hedgehog so to speak, covered in the mash. But it was breathing…it was alive.

Immediately he hurried over to his computer and began typing. Bokun had opened his eyes cautiously and saw that the hedgehog was starting to move.

"Doctor, didn't you mean for it to be a robot?"

"Your little freak accident caused the computer to have a malfunction…it began programming information from my grandfathers old data base of 'Project Shadow'." Eggman grumbled.

Bokun looked confused but then nodded understanding almost immediately.

"So that's why it's a hedgehog…jeez Doctor I'm sorry I didn't mean too-"

"We can't do anything about it now so just forget about it…we will make do." Eggman said cutting him off.

The creature began to stir again and nearly fell off the belt as it struggled to break free.

"Should we try and help her?" Bokun whispered covering his eyes again.

"I'm surprised it turned out like this…Bokun go grab some towels or something. If Decoe and Bocoe are actually awake bring them here." Eggman added.

"Yes sir…be right back."

A/N. I do not own any SEGA Characters! Okay these chapters are coming up a bit short, but I will add more description onto them! Read and Review for updates and God bless!


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V. Unknown.

I tried to break from the cold blanket that cased me inside. I wasn't sure what was going on but I had to get out.

"Here is a towel doctor. I think Decoe and Bocoe are out and about but they weren't there. Oh my gosh sir its moving again!"

There was that annoying voice…

"Bokun stop yelling, you're scaring her."

"Doctor Eggman is it even real? I mean alive real?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be…everything that this creature was created from was key ingredients. Its body was created from a pure chaos emerald. I don't understand why it is a live being though."

"Maybe the chaos emerald took someone back from time or something…so its not artificial you mean?"

"I don't know honestly. I read over its chart and it is living and breathing. The only thing it gained from my grandfathers of "Project Shadow" was the power or hedgehog base I suppose…but it wouldn't make sense if it was artificial being from a chaos emerald, nothing compared to Shadow..."

Are they talking about me?…THUD!

"Oh my gosh…"

"AHH! ITS NAKED!"

"Shut up Bokun and give me that towel!"

Dry warmth immediately shrouded me and I began to gain feeling through out my body.

"She's beautiful…she's so pretty…"

I felt a hand lightly touch my forehead, and then in a smooth repetition on my ears.

"Her quills are really soft, they aren't spiky or anything!" that must be Bokun's voice.

Opening my eyes carefully, light filled my vision. In front of my face was a small blue creature with pointed horns on its head…and then a man with a pair of funny glasses and a large mustache.

"Her eyes are really interesting…they are reflecting different shades of light." The man whispered fascinated.

"Do you think she can talk?" the blue creature whispered.

"She might be able to but I don't want to over whelm her, I don't know if she will become hostile towards us or not."

I narrowed my eyes as I contrasted the different shapes and colors. Carefully lifting up my hand to my face, I could see my fingers had a light gold shade to them, also covered in a dark black goop.

"E-ewe."

For a second I listened to the sound of my voice, it was smooth and delicate. Then I looked at the expressions of both of the strangers. Both were curious and nervous at the same time…I could feel their emotions and energy.

"Where am I?" I whispered looking around. Different contraptions and tubes hung all around the area, and I was on high alert.

"Hello there youngling." The man said with a kid but mischievous smile. "My name is Doctor Eggman, you have just been…born so to speak. This here is my partner Bokun." He gestured to the small animal.

"Hi there!" his loud and high-pitched voice rang in my ears. I grimaced almost baring my teeth, but stopped myself at once.

"Why is it so cold in here? What am I covered in?" I asked still unhappy to be cloaked in this…disgusting goop.

Doctor Eggman looked at Bokun with a serious expression. "Go find Decoe and Bocoe and bring them here. You all are going to make…" he looked at me being quite considerate. "Rosa…a hot bath for her to clean up."

"Rosa?" I whispered narrowing my eyes.

Bokun looked at Eggman with eager eyes. "Doctor why call her that? She needs more pizzazz!" he said throwing his hands in the air. "Why not name her something like Jade or Casey?"

Dr. Eggman looked at him for a moment before turning to me. "I want her first name to be Rosa. It stands for Recreation. Of. Science. Analogy."

Bokun looked at me for a second before smiling. "How about Rosa-Linda? But it would be one name so it's Rosalinda!"

I couldn't help but smile just a bit…I liked having a name.

"Alright, we can call her that then. Go take Rosalinda down to the guest room and show her where she can stay. Have her cleaned and then bring her back here."

A:N/ Well guys I haven't gotten one review yet! ** I really hope your enjoying the chapters so far, listen I have a lot more but until I have some feed back I'm in the dark! I love this chapter actually I am trying to add some humor along with it! Please read and review! God Bless!**


End file.
